Naruto Uzumaki: Rise of the Diclonius Jinchuriki of Konoha
by Harmony's Wind
Summary: Naruto is the first diclonius to come into existence, and is treated cruelly by the villagers. One night he leaves Konoha vowing to return and prove them wrong. Can he really prove them wrong? Or will he slip into an unexpected darkness? Mostly canon, but will have twists. Minimum amount of language, but will have some gruesome violence on occasion. May be rated M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Get back here you monster, you should have never been allowed to live in this village! We'll make you wish you had never been born! _I already regret being born._ The young boy continued to run as fast as his 5 year-old legs could carry him, but alas it was in vain as the mob of villagers eventually caught up to him and began their assault. The boy whimpered in pain, as he was torn apart by various weapons, and took blows to the face and gut. _I don't understand what I did wrong. _The boy realized how heavily he was bleeding, and he felt each and every blow, every broken bone, but worst of all, he felt the pain in his heart grow more and more with each passing second_. I'm sorry I didn't mean it!_ But it seemed they couldn't hear his silent cry.All of the sudden something snapped within him as five simple words went through his mind. _I don't want to die._

In that instant 10 invisible arms shot out from him and began to slaughter the threat at hand. Blood curdling screams boomed throughout the area as the villagers tried to defend themselves against the invisible threat. Unfortunately it was too late for anyone to be saved as they were torn apart, and blood adorned the landscape. All that was left was the trembling boy with two horns adorning his head under the gentle light of the full moon. _Now what? _He thought as he tried not to think about the horrific scene surrounding him. **You leave, and don't come back until you can defend yourself.** Boomed a voice in his head.

"Who's there," he whispered. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, please just don't hurt me!"

Upon hearing the pleading innocence in the young boy's voice the booming voice said in a sad tone, "**My young kit I would never dream of hurting you, and I refuse to condone the spineless actions of the people who do." **

Upon hearing the gentle tone the voice had taken, and the reassurance that he wouldn't be beaten his panic lessened. "Who are you, and where are you hiding? Please come out I won't hurt you I promise."

The voice chuckled and said,** "Kit I could never fear you, you are not a being that feel I need to fear. My name is Kyuubi and I am inside your mind, sealed inside you by the 4th Hokage of this village."**

"What! But I thought you were killed by the Fourth Hokage, not sealed in me! How did all this happen, and why did everyone lie about it?"

"**All I can say child is I am the King of Demons, I cannot be killed. As for the reason why everyone lied, well it was so you could make friends with other children your age, and grow up normally."**

"But none of the kids ever play with me, because of their mommies and daddies, so why bother?"

Kyuubi laughed and said,

"**Don't really know about that question kit, I suppose some people are just that dumb huh?"** At that the boy nodded his head vigorously in agreement to what Kyuubi said. The boy was starting to feel the pain again, and only managed to get out one more question in nothing less than a whisper in the wind. "Why do the villagers hate me? Is it because of you, or am I really a monster?"

Kyuubi was silent for so long after that that the boy feared he had left him when he finally said,** "My young kit, I don't know the nature of the village's hatred, but I do know two things. One, is that the village definitely holds a grudge against me, and two, you are not human. I have never seen your kind before, but I know the name for what you are called. You are known as a diclonius, and you are the very first of a new species."**

The boy remained silent so Kyuubi continued explaining,** "That doesn't make you a monster in my eyes though, in fact you are very strong and have special abilities that come along with this, such as your invisible arms that should increase in strength and number as well as range as time goes on. If you ask me I would have to say that you are blessed kit, and that isn't even scratching the tip of the iceberg. There are many more things to learn about your abilities, and I will also help you along the way, so please don't ever consider yourself a monster again my dear kit." **

After taking all the things Kyuubi said in the boy smiled, for the very first time in his young life and said, "Thank you for not thinking I'm a monster, you're the first person I have ever met that has spoken so well of me. To prove myself to you I make this vow; I Naruto Uzumaki will prove every single person in this world that I am not a monster, and make you proud Kyuubi. This is my solemn vow." Kyuubi was in awe, never in his long life had he seen a being with such perseverance, and such a pure heart. The fact that Naruto had made a vow not only to prove everyone wrong, but to make him proud too made Kyuubi swell with the pride only a father could feel.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, if these are your true feelings and aspirations, I will train and guide you on the path to achieve your goals. If you are willing to trust me, that is."** Kyuubi said with a twinge of doubt lurking in his heart. What? Just because he was the King of Demons doesn't mean he didn't feel a little fear every once in a while. "I would trust you with my very life Kyuubi, I trust your judgment above everyone in this village, including the old man." With that Kyuubi smiled and said**, "Very well then, kit I want you to leave the village right now, and we won't be coming back until you turn 12 years old. Are you willing to do it?"**

Naruto's response was a foxy grin, and booming "YOU BET! LET'S DO THIS! I'M GOING TO BE NUMBER ONE BELIEVE IT!" With that Naruto let the fox take control as he went to inform the Hokage of his absence, and everything that had transpired that night. After being given the Hokage's reluctant blessing, Naruto then disappeared into the thick of the forest, not to be seen again until his 12th birthday.


	2. The Genin Exams

Author's Note: Hey, guys I forgot the disclaimer last time, so let me make it clear. I do not own Naruto, Elfen Lied, or any of its ideas or characters. I also wanted to let you know that no Elfen Lied characters will be appearing in this story. Unless I change my mind. Also, if you are a real stickler for sticking with the anime, be warned. This is my story so I will decide what is true, and what is not. Now for the next chapter. Enjoy!

The Genin Exams

Naruto was nervous. His palms were sweating, his heart was beating erratically, and he felt like he needed a bathroom break. It would be his first time back in Konoha in 7 years. It felt so surreal. These past few years had done him well with his soft looking bangs that hung over his left eye, and the way the rest of his lightning blonde hair spiked everywhere made him look like he was angel sent from above. That is, if you ignored the horns protruding from his head. They definitely stuck out no matter how unruly his hair got. His right eye had turned a deep pink while his left eye remained the original sky blue he was born with. He was wearing black cargo pants, and navy ninja sandals, along with a simple fishnet shirt that was a shade of deep blue. He had 7 seals on each arm, all with a black butterfly in the middle of each whimsical seal. He definitely looked more mature than a regular twelve year old, but regardless of how awesome he knew he looked all the memories of this place were coming back in a big way. **"Don't worry so much kit, you're ready for this. You're not the helpless little thing you were when you left. They can't hurt you anymore, and if they even try they'll have hell to pay."**

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Thanks Father you're right, I have nothing to be afraid of, plus I won't be able to prove anyone wrong just by being a coward." With that Naruto walked up to the guards and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have just arrived back from a long journey, will you let the Hokage know of my arrival?" Upon hearing his name both of the guards' eyes practically popped out of their sockets. They looked at him with disbelief in their eyes.

"Impossible, you died 7 years ago, no one had seen you since! How can you be the demon brat?" The other guard nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto sighed almost imperceptibly and said, "Well if you don't believe me go ask the Hokage, and while you're at it tell him I'm back if you don't mind."

The guards gave each other brief glances and then decided to go and inform the Hokage while Naruto waited to be admitted into his former home. No less than five minutes later, Naruto sensed the guards chakra signature coming back towards them giving the other guard the okay to let him in. When the gates finally opened Naruto was in awe. Everyone, and everything was exactly how he remembered it. It almost seemed like nothing had changed while he was gone. With what little comfort he got from that thought Naruto stepped into the village, and immediately used a teleport jutsu to get to Hokage tower. When Naruto walked in he caught sight of the Hokage's secretary, and asked her to inform the Hokage he had arrived. An instant later Naruto was looking at the Hokage from across his desk. He was smiling warmly at Naruto like his only grandson had come home.

"Naruto welcome back, I hope you are doing well."

"You shouldn't worry about me old man I'm doing just fine, I'm not the one with a pile of paperwork the size of a two-story building on their desk.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Very true indeed Naruto I definitely need to find a better way to get all this work done." All of a sudden his face got serious, "Pleasantries aside, Naruto how have your skills progressed while you were gone. I need to present the council with some idea of how you've improved or they'll think of it as a wasted trip."

"I think I'll let Kyuubi answer that question," and with a flash Naruto's eye turned red.

"**Good to see you Sarutobi, you're interested in Naruto's training I see, well I can say without a doubt that Naruto's species is definitely very strong. If Naruto chose to expand his race it would definitely threaten the balance of the shinobi world. As far as ninja skills are concerned, he's a master at fuinjustu, and exceptional at kenjutsu as well. I'd say that his skill in those areas is high Jounin to Anbu captain. His taijutu would be Chunin level, and he has no aptitude for Genjutsu whatsoever. I refuse to go into any specifics about his specific abilities, primarily for his safety."**

The Hokage looked floored. _I can't believe he's improved that much, and to think his race is powerful enough to disrupt balance in our world. There's no question that I want him to be a ninja of our village, he is a valuable asset._

"**Oh and if I may request one more thing Hokage-sama."**

"Of course, ask away."

"**I would appreciate it if Naruto could create his own clan, it will protect people from his secrets, and when the time comes for him to have offspring, they will all be leaf shinobi, providing a powerful edge that other countries don't have. Naruto also said that if you agree to this that his clan will be permanent allies of the leaf village exclusively."**

Sarutobi was speechless, this was better than he could have ever hoped for. If he turned down this offer he would be turning down quite possibly the strongest clan to emerge since the Uchiha. "Very well I will discuss this with the council, and you will have your answer by the end of the day."

"**Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm going to let Naruto come back now."**

In a flash, Naruto's eye once again turned a deep shade of pink. "Well what now old man?"

"Naruto I would like you to take part in the Genin exams being held today so you can officially join our ranks. I'll send you with an official note of approval so you can participate. I want you to report to room 102 in the academy for the exam. That will be all."

"Understood I will come back tonight for the answer to my request." Just as Naruto was about to step out the door he paused and said, "By the way old man it's good to see you." Just that comment alone made Sarutobi's day.

_At the academy_

_Man this place sure is nostalgic, I wonder if anyone remembers me?_ Naruto had just walked into the academy when he bumped into someone with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. _Wow._ The second he thought that she decided to apologize, "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No don't worry about it it's fine, do you happen to know where room 102 is?"

All of the sudden she blushed a deep red and stuttered, "Um w-well I can w-walk you there s-since that's where I'm going too."

He smiled, "That would be great! Thank you." She led him down a maze of hallways when they finally stopped in front of one door with the number 102 on it. After taking a deep breath he and the girl he bumped into walked into the room. As soon as he walked in everyone immediately looked at him, or more specifically, his horns. Then the whispering started, and began to increase in volume with each step he took toward the teacher. The girl had already taken her seat, and now I was left to fend for myself.

"Excuse me is this where the Genin exams take place?"

The teacher smiled warmly at me and said "Why yes it is, my name is Iruka-sensei what can I do for you today?"

"Actually I have a note." I said and then gave him the note. He opened note, and I noticed how his eyes widened as he kept on reading it. After he had finished he called the class to order.

"Class listen up, this here is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is here to participate in the Genin exams with all of you. I ask you to please make him feel welcome."

As soon as the words left his mouth I heard snickering coming from a kid midnight hair and eyes. "Hn why even bother welcoming such a freak, seriously what's with the horns, are they fake? You like an idiot, I bet those horns aren't even real." At this point Naruto was trembling with rage, fear, and rejection all at once. There were people agreeing left and right saying he was a fake, an idiot, _not worth the air I was breathing._"

I looked straight at them and said in a shaky voice, "I-I hope to pass the exams, and become a Genin with you all p-please treat me well." I bowed. When I stood up straight again I realized tears were streaming down my face. Without a second a glance I walked up to my seat in the back row next to the girl I bumped into in the hall. There were even more whispers after everyone saw me cry, and in** everyone's **eyes I was even weaker. Later I would find out that that wasn't the case. After my little intro Iruka started doing roll call and I learned that the girl with lavender eyes was named Hinata Hyuuga. The person sitting on my right was apparently named Shino Aburame. I had heard of both of their clans, and knew they were definitely nothing to sneeze at. The jerk with black hair happened to be an Uchiha, how ironic. He could very well be the strongest person in the room, well that is, if I wasn't hear. I don't like to brag, but I can say with confidence I could beat anyone in this room.

"Alright class listen up, we're going to break for lunch, and we're getting straight into the exams after so eat light. Dismissed."

As I made my way out trying to think of what to eat all of the sudden I heard commotion going on behind me. The teacher had already left so some people had decided to start to bully some of the other students. Mainly Hinata and Shino.

"Hey where do you think you're going bug boy, you think we were just gonna let you go?"

Another student jumped in, "What are you even doing hear you worthless Hyuuga princess, why don't you just jump off the roof or something. It would make great entertainment."

"Yeah why don't both you and bug boy jump together, it's not like _you guys are even worth the air you breathe."_

After seeing the pain in their eyes and hearing those words I immediately put my vectors into action. _I will make them pay._ There were five people bullying them in total so I immediately released 5 of my vectors from my spot in the doorway. I have a 14 meter range going every way, and I have 14 vectors. I immediately wrapped my vectors around their necks. All of the sudden they all began choking. Hanging more than a foot in the air as I slowly walked toward them. I gave them a cold look as I continued toward them.

"How dare you," I whispered angrily. Then I said it louder "How DARE you!" At this point they looked horrified, I tightened my grip on them, just to make them suffer a bit more.

"What gives you the right to tell others they should jump off a roof?" No answer. "That wasn't a rhetorical question you pathetic excuses for humans! Answer me or your careers as ninjas ends today!

Lucky for them one of them spoke up "W-we d-d-didn't mean it we're s-s-sorry it won't h-happen a-again." One of them gasped

"Do I have your all of your words on that, because if I do catch you doing this again you'll be missing a few limbs." They all immediately nodded and with that I threw them to the door.

"Get out." No more needed to be said as they scrambled out of the room.

Shino and Hinata were looking at me like I burned down the village. They looked speechless.

Shino's Pov

_Holy crap that guy didn't just do that. _I still felt like my jaw was hanging on the ground. _I don't know what's better, the fact he defended us, or the fact that we won't have to deal with those jerks again._ _He seems like a good guy, I think if I give him a chance it'll the best decision of my life._ My bugs were buzzing in agreement with my thoughts. _Well here goes nothing._

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for that."

He smiled softly at me and said with a certain understanding in his eyes "There's no need, I've had similar things happen to me, and if I just let that slide I'd be worse than the bullies themselves."

_Man this guy really is nice, but there are a couple of things that are bothering me._

"Hey how did you do that?"

"Uh I'd rather not say quite yet, I requested to create my own clan so I could have the clan confidentiality and such." I nodded in understanding. _That was a smart move on his part. He doesn't want anyone to spill his techniques, so he's hoping that if has his own clan, he will have the privilege of all his techniques being kept confidential, like my clan._

"When do you find out the verdict?"

"I find out tonight at the meeting with the council."

"I'll see if I can put in a good word for you."

"M-me to." Hinata added

Tears started to well up in his eyes "You guys don't have to do that it's fine, I don't want you guys to feel like you owe me."

_This guy… it's like he's never been shown a kind gesture in his life. _"Really it's fine. I want to, you seem like a good guy."

"Same here, Naruto-kun we aren't doing this because we feel obligated, we're doing this because you're our friend."

I was surprised that she called us friends, but the more time I spend with them, the more I feel like we've been friends for a long time.

"She's right, from this point on we're your friends, unless you don't want us to be." I said with a touch of depression. We aren't exactly the most popular people to hang around.

When I looked up and saw his face I immediately felt guilty for even thinking that. He looked completely ecstatic, and as soon as I said those words his eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously.

"Are you kidding? I've never had a friend my entire life, and even if you don't think you're worth it, I feel like I just hit the jackpot. I'd feel honored to be your friend."

With that Hinata and I gave each other a quick look before both smiling at Naruto.

"Come Naruto, Shino why don't we go eat lunch?" No one knew it then, but those 3 were going to become the stuff legends were made of.

Naruto's Pov

Thank you God, I knew I had something good coming, I just knew it. Lunch with Shino and Hinata couldn't have gone smoother. _I don't think I've ever been this happy. I hope the feeling lasts._

As we finally made our way back to the academy, and got settled in the classroom I noticed how excited, and equally nervous everyone was. At this point I'm not sure if it's because of me or if it's because of the actual exam. Those kids from earlier were so scared that they actually dropped out of the exams. _Pfft serves them right, just proves how much of cowards they truly are._ At that moment Iruka-sensei decided to walk in and give us the rundown of the exam.

"Alright students the exam will go in this order, and include all things I have mentioned. If you have any questions please wait until the end. Now the first part of the exam is weapon skills, this includes kunai, shuriken, and one specialty weapon for demonstration. If you don't have a specialty weapon competence with kunai, and shuriken will suffice. But if you do happen to have a specialty weapon you will get a ten point bonus on the exam. The total points for this section of the exam is 300. I will deduct points if you fail to hit the target, you are throwing in a dangerous way, or you are overall not efficiently using your weapons. No points will be deducted for the special weapon demonstration. Any questions?" The room was silent.

"Good, moving on. The next portion of the test is ninjutsu. You will perform a clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, and once again if you have a specialty ninjutsu that you can do please feel free to perform it in the exams. The total points for this section will 350. The specialty jutsu in this section will be worth up to 15 bonus points. If you fail this portion of the test, it is likely that even if you manage to get a bonus you will be out of the exams." Looking around to make sure his pupils were paying attention, and realizing that they were he continued.

"The next portion of the test is genjutsu. Now I know most of you are not familiar with genjutsu, so if you are unable to perform it the score won't be altered enough to cause you to fail. This portion of the test is worth 50 points, basically it is considered a bonus so there is no extra points for the genjutsu portion." Iruka stopped one more time, but this time he did it to catch his breath.

"The last part of the Genin exam is a taijutsu demonstration in a sparring match. We will pair you up according to previous academy records, and your scores thus far in the exam. There is no bonus for this part of the exam. It is worth 300 points, and will largely depend on your reaction times, demonstration of proper use of your specific form of taijutsu, and ingenuity in battle. Alright, now that we've finished that all that's left for me to say is I wish you all the best of luck and I hope I will be able to work with all of you someday."

After that we all headed out to the training grounds where all the dummies, and wood logs were sitting. We got in a line in alphabetical order, and went one by one. Basically you just had to be able to hit 3 dummies in 2 places one at a time, and then try to nail 5 on the targets on the tree. There was little room for error as the circles were only about the size of a grown man's fist. Shino went first using kunai and shuriken and nailing all three dummies perfectly. When his turn came to hit the tree he hit all 5 targets within the circle, not dead-center, but definitely enough for a pass. After that, a few other people went including a one, Sakura Haruno. She may just be the cruelest person I have ever met, with a serious obsession with the brooding raven in our class. After Sakura went, and did horribly might I add, Hinata walked up to the line and got into the most perfected stance I had ever seen. Her form was flawless, even if her aim was all little off within the targets on all the dummies, and the tree. The focus in her eyes, the powerful yet graceful stance, and the slight breeze brushing her hair softly from her face put every living thing on the training ground to shame. She was in a word _breathtaking. _I could feel the blush on my face grow the longer I stared at her until she was right in front of me.

She was waving her hand in my face calling my name when I finally snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh sorry Hinata I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you sure you're okay Naruto-kun?" She said. With concern clearly etched on her delicate face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about how incredible you looked when I kind of lost focus. What were you trying to tell me?"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, and I noticed the look on her face I apologized immensely. "Don't worry so much Naruto-kun, it's f-fine, I appreciate the compliment. Thank you. She said shyly with just the slightest blush of her cheeks. My heart skipped a beat.

"Phew good, I was worried I said something wrong, I'm not used with talking to people so I don't exactly know what is appropriate to say in some situations. Hey look, I think the Uchiha is up." Shino joined us moments later to witness the 'great' Uchiha's display of power. Turns out he does have some skill to back up that crappy attitude of his and hit every target dead center. He smirked as 75 percent of the girls in the class swooned and praised him lavishly. Then it was my turn, as I stepped up I noticed how close the targets were, and sighed, _jeez I suck at hand to hand they're so close it's ridiculous._ I figured I might as well and see if they would move them further back for me.

"Hey Iruka-sensei do you mind moving the target back another ten feet? It's easier to aim if my target is farther away from me." For a second he seemed pretty put off by the request like everyone else in the class who were yelling nonsense about me showing off.

But less than 5 seconds later he smiled and said, "I don't see why not, even if you say it's easier the distance is still going to be taken into account since I doubt you can hit them from that far perfectly."

I shrugged at that, the comment kind of stung, because he was basically saying he thought I was going to fail. I immediately snapped myself out of it when I thought I could prove them wrong. So they moved the targets back for me, and as soon as they were clear of the dummies I took them all out in a flash. Dead on. Then, ignoring the looks of shock I was getting, I moved on to the tree, and once again nailed it. Everyone looked shocked, well, except for Hinata and Shino. After a second Iruka snapped out of it and said "Well done thank you."

I looked at him and in confusion, "But I thought if we had a specialty weapon we got a bonus." After that everyone went quiet, it was true but no one else had a specialty weapon so Iruka just assumed he wouldn't have one. That was the day he learned to never assume _anything_ concerning one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yes of course Naruto, whenever you're ready. Do you need us to give you a weapon?"

I shook my "Naw I always have my weapons on me." At that moment I decided to take off the jacket that had been hiding my tattoos, and put some chakra into the one on my right bicep. Less than a second later I was wielding a bo that broke down into nunjucks. To start I spun the bo around my body with practiced ease, then without pausing my movements I broke my bo down into sections, and then decided to practice this on the unfortunate dummy that happened to be a few feet away. I swiftly brought the nunchuck down on his head, and then proceeded to whip my weapon around, hitting lots of weak points before hitting the pressure point in the dummy's neck with a big thud for my final move. I hadn't even broken a sweat. When I looked up I saw the faces of every one present with emotions ranging from, surprise, admiration, anger, and even envy. After glancing at them for a few seconds I reattached my nunchucks together and resealed it back into my arm.

"Well Iruka-sensei, do I get the bonus, or what?" Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Yes Naruto you got the bonus, actually do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it Iruka-sensei?"

"Are those butterfly tattoos seals?"

"Yup sure are, actually they're a Naruto original I created them myself. Pretty neat huh? I can do one for you too if you want."

Iruka chuckled, "No that's alright, but thanks for the offer. I'll let you know if I change my mind." _Man this kid is just full of surprises, I know the Hokage personally requested for him to partake, but I never expected this._

After finishing up the weapons portion we went back into the academy to wait our turn for the ninjutsu and genjutsu portions. Shino, Hinata, and I wordlessly moved to the back of the class and sat down making idle chitchat about the first portion of the exam. After that we just sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. The silence was broken when they called Hinata in, and then Shino right after, and then it was my turn. I walked in knowing I wasn't going to use my vectors and just make the basics for them. In fact, I didn't want to show them anything that could give away my abilities so I did the basics, told them I sucked at genjutsu, and walked back into the classroom for them to finish up with the rest of the students.

"So how did you guys do?" I asked as soon as I walked up to them.

"I-I think I did pretty well, I performee all of the jutsu correctly, and I even got the bonus for specialty jutsu."

"Same here." Shino said, "You?"

I chuckled nervously, "Oh I just did the basic jutsu nothing fancy, completely flunked genjutsu too."

"Really? I thought you would have some really cool jutsu up your sleeve, like what you did the other day. Why didn't you use it?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun you were amazing earlier, how come you did something flashy when everyone was watching, but with one or two teachers you didn't feel the need?"

I sighed, "Alright I'll tell you, but I'm not telling you how I beat those bullies the other day." I took a deep breath, "My jutsu are all really destructive, and I guess you could call it my 'special ability' becomes even more deadly when I use my jutsu. Plus I don't want anyone to know about my abilities, even if it is the teachers."

_Well I'd say that's some solid reasoning, everyone should be grateful he wasn't an idiot and blasted the school sky high. "_That sounds logical enough, I hope we pass this exam so we can know more about you."

"I agree with Shino, let's all pass so we can share more with each other, and hopefully become a squad."

"Sounds like a plan let's do it!"

Just then Iruka walked in. "Alright class, time to do the final portion of the exam. We'll be matching up you up based your scores. Those with the higher scores with fight each, and those with lower scores will fight others that have a low score. I want you on the field in 10 seconds, 10." As Iruka began counting everyone rushed out to the field as fast they could. I just teleported onto the field instead of bothering to go through the trouble of running there. When everyone had finally made it there Iruka started going up the list. Finally, after a series of spars, he called Hinata and Sakura for fourth and fifth place. They quickly got into position and he gave them the signal to start. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and began hitting all of Sakura's chakra points, less than 30 seconds after the fight started, it ended.

Next up was Shino vs Kiba. His match lasted less than 15 seconds when he came up from behind him in a split second and chopped Kiba in the neck, making him fall unconscious.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please step forward." I was surprised I was going to compete with the first in class, but I guess they figured I was the only one that could take him down. We entered the rectangular fighting area and I decided that I was curious about how strong Sasuke was so I decided to ask.

"Ne Sasuke, how good is your taijutsu?"

"Hn why would I tell you anything, when I could just beat you to a bloody pulp instead."

I shrugged, "I was just curious, I mean I'm not very adept at taijutsu I've never really needed it."

He looked confused, "Of course you need taijutsu you idiot, I don't know where you came from, or why you're here. A fake with horns isn't going to get in my way." He said with a look of utter repulsion directed straight at me. At _me_. All of the sudden everyone felt a sudden chill rise up there spines. I rose my head up and looked him straight in the eye. _If that's how you feel than I'll just have to prove you wrong._

"If both sides are ready then, start!"

Itachi's Pov (Note: Itachi didn't end up killing his clan someone else did and he and his brother are the only survivors.)

I had finished my mission early that day so I decided to go see how my brother was doing in the exams. I knew my brother was number one in class without even trying, and I was proud of him._ I wonder if there is anyone the academy who can beat him._ When I finally came across the training field I noticed my little brother trying to provoke his opponent with some choice words. Then I turned to look at the competitor, he had hair the color of lighting, and one deep pink eye was visible. Then realization dawned upon me, as well as fear. _Oh crap. This guy is the one that killed those villagers that night! I know I said I didn't know if anyone could beat Sasuke, but this guy won't just beat him, he'll tear him apart_! _I still remember that day like it was yesterday_.

_Flashback_

_When I finally arrived on the scene I almost hurled at the sight. I have never seen so much blood, so much gore, and so much devastation. This is going to stay with me for the rest of my life, I thought. A second later the Hokage appeared in a shunshin, and looked with sheer horror in his eyes at the scene before him. It was ghastly. _

"_Itachi, forgive me for bringing you to such a horrific scene, but this incident must be kept out of the public eye, and only the Anbu can know of this mass murder."_

_I shook my head. "There's nothing to forgive Hokage-sama, this is one of my duties as Anbu captain. Might I ask who caused this devastation, and why he hasn't been brought to torture and interrogation?"_

_At that question he had a sad, yet grim smile on his face. "The person who caused this massacre is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the 4__th__ Hokage's son. As for why he isn't at TI right now is simple. First of all, Naruto is 5 years old, which is far too young for someone to even attempt torture and interrogation without violating one of our child safety laws. Second, all of this was done in self-defense, which I can personally confirm. These villagers deliberately came out here with the intention to kill, so even if they were alive they would have been executed, or sent to TI. The last reason is that Naruto, even after being practically beaten to death, came to my office and said with a __**smile**__ that he would prove everyone that he wasn't a monster, and requested to leave the village until his 12__th__ birthday."_

_I was speechless, I tried to grope for words that I couldn't seem to find. It was unreal, everything the Hokage had told me made sense, that Naruto killed them in self-defense, and that Naruto couldn't be tried at the age of 5. Even that Naruto had been beaten to a bloody pulp. The one thing I couldn't seem to wrap my head around is how he could __**smile**__, and say he would prove them wrong instead of kill them all.__** I hope we meet someday Naruto, I would love to help you prove them wrong**__. Those were my final thoughts as I proceeded to clean up the huge mess before me. _

_Oh Lord, Divine Fire, have mercy._

_Flash back end_

Naruto's Pov

Sasuke made the first move. He charged straight for me with a loud battle cry before he landed a swift punch to my face. I quickly recovered from his onslaught and I attempted to punch him right back, but I was too slow as he managed to block it. He then did a swipe under my feet to make me lose my balance, which I promptly avoided. Then I mimicked his attack and did a sweep. As Sasuke began to lose balance I firmly grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut. I tried to punch him again, but he recovered quickly from my attack and performed a roundhouse kick, that sent me tumbling across the field. I quickly got up, and waited for him to come get me.

"Come." I said, and he was immediately upon me. We continued to spar while trying to find any weak points that the other had. I noticed an opening and went to kick him in the side, but it backfired on me as he grabbed my foot, and pulled me off balance. But I managed to recover somewhat, and landed a hard blow to his face. Enraged, he surprised me from behind, and performed a roundhouse kick that sent me tumbling across the field. As I struggled to get up he made slow, deliberate movements toward me that made me recoil in fear. The look in his eyes haunted me with past memories.

My vectors immediately reacted and surrounded me. The look on his face promised certain death, and if there is one thing I know it's that _I don't want to die_. My vectors immediately went for him grabbing every single limb, and completely halting all his movements. I still had 9 vectors that I could freely wield. He began to struggle against his invisible binds, but the more he struggled the tighter my grip got on him. The second he realized he couldn't escape I saw fear sweep across his features for a brief moment before turning completely blank.

"I don't want to die, if you don't surrender I'll kill you." I said with a tone that promised certain death. The look in my eye struck fear into the hearts of the academy students. They had never seen such ferocity, and vengeance in a person who had seemed so sweet and helpless. There was silence for a long time, and just when I was about to tear him apart someone got in between us. "Stop. This fight is over. Sasuke forfeits. Please forgive my younger brother's insolence Naruto-san."

Everyone was bewildered at the sight of this man appearing out of nowhere, my eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, it is I pleasure to meet you Naruto-san."

"How do you know my name?" I inquired.

"The Hokage has mentioned you in passing conversation, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner. But if you wouldn't mind, could you take whatever jutsu you have on my brother off? I beg you to him show him mercy."

Sasuke was shocked,_ why is Itachi apologizing so fervently? Does he really think this guy can kill me?_ Just when Sasuke was about to speak up Naruto cut him off.

"Very well Itachi-san I will show mercy to your younger brother, but remember this;

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiem, et lingua eius loquetur indicium."_

I turned to face Iruka "Well Iruka-sensei, are you gonna call it?"

A second later he snapped out of it and said, '' Ahem, yes uh, the match goes to Naruto Uzumaki. Congratulations you graduated at the top of the class. The others that past also include Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and finally, Ino Yamanaka. Report back to the classroom to receive your headband, and meet back here at 9:00 am sharp tomorrow to meet your Jounin sensei. Make me proud."

I was bursting with pride after hearing that. I would make him proud. That was a promise. I looked around until I spotted Shino and Hinata waving at me, and immediately ran up to them.

"Hey Shino! Hinata! You guys passed that's awesome! I hope we end up on the same team. I can't imagine better teammates then to two of you."

Shino gave him a slight smile and said, "Congrats to you as well Naruto, and I would be honored if we became teammates."

"Likewise Naruto-kun, Shino, I can't think of anyone better to be teammates with than you guys. You're both absolutely amazing."

I chuckled, "That goes both ways you know Hinata. You're are just as amazing as me and Shino."

"I agree with Naruto, you are equally incredible Hinata."

She blushed and said, "Well we better go and get our headbands, and then get a good night's rest, because tomorrow we begin our lives as official ninja."

Shino and I nodded in agreement and we went and retrieved our headbands, and promised to meet up in front of the academy at 8:30 the next day. Then we all went our separate ways. _Man the only way this day could get any better is if I was granted permission to create my clan. That would just be the cherry on top._

Sasuke's Pov

As Itachi and I made our way to Hokage tower for the meeting that we were to attend, Itachi as the clan head, and me as the heir to our clan, I decided I would ask him what that whole mess was about before. Uchiha's **never** beg for mercy. That would tear us of our Uchiha pride, and people would start to see us as weak. That's why I can't understand what Itachi could've possibly been thinking.

"Hey Itachi?"

"What is it little brother?"

"Why would you bother begging to that fake back there? It's not like he could've actually killed me, I was about to substitute out of his jutsu before you stepped. So why?"

Itachi looked at me for a long time before he turned his eyes back to the Hokage tower and said, "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and said in a loud voice, "You FOOL! Don't be so arrogant as to believe that he is a fake, or that he couldn't have killed you on the spot. Your pride will only make you underestimate people in the future, and that could cost you your life. Heed my words Sasuke if I hadn't stepped in you would have been **gone**."

I fumed, "How would you know? It's not like you've met him before, so who are you to say that he would have killed me?!" I was seething, _what does he know? He hasn't seen how that guy acts, or seen him fight, so how would he know? _Less than a second later my butt was on the ground, and I was nursing the throbbing pain in my face.

"You dare question my judgment Sasuke? You have no idea what he is capable of. I still have nightmares about what I've seen him do, and you dare say he couldn't have killed you?! Don't be so stupid little brother." He then said in a gentler tone, "Listen Sasuke, I just didn't want to see you get hurt. If you had been killed, my only living family, then what would I do, huh?"

I was dumbstruck, _this guy did something that gives Itachi nightmares? Maybe I did judge him too quickly._

"I'm sorry. Thank you for stepping in, I wouldn't have wanted to lose you either."

He smiled and said, "Good I'm glad. Anymore questions you want to get of your chest?"

"Just one."

"What would that be?"

"Do you know what he was saying before the match ended? It sounded like something foreign, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

He looked grim as he said, "No I don't. We'll just have to ask him oursleves."

And with that, we walked into the council meeting.

Naruto's Pov

The Hokage decided it would be best if I attended the council meeting. Just to put everyone at ease with the idea of a 12 year old heading his own clan. As the last people finally came trickling into the room I noticed Hinata, Sasuke, and Shino walking in with the current heads of their respective clans. _I guess they're here to learn how these meetings are held._ When everyone had gotten settled Sarutobi called the meeting to order.

"Thank you for all coming here on such short notice. I asked you all here to discuss the request for one, Naruto Uzumaki, to create and head his own clan."

At that, you could already see people opening their mouths to object when Sarutobi put up a silencing hand. "Before we go any further I would like to Naruto to introduce himself, and say, for the record that I have already approved of his request." Letting that settle in for a few moments he added, "My decision is final. The only reason I have assembled you here today is to work out the details; that is all. Everyone remained silent after that, so I decided it would be a good time to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet all of you." I bowed and then said, "I know most of you probably don't trust me for various reasons, but I assure you that my talents, and my clans talents will be a valuable asset to this village."

The head of the Hyuuga clan spoke up, "We don't have any proof or knowledge of your abilities, or why you even feel the need to create your own clan. Would you please elaborate for us?"

I smiled and said, "I will answer your questions as thoroughly as I can. Ask away."

The next person to speak up was Akimichi clan head, "Why do you feel you need to create this clan?"

I took a shaky breath,_ wow that was pretty straightforward_. "My main reason for creating this clan is because I want my secrets, and abilities to remain confidential. If anyone were able to speak freely about my abilities I fear that they would take advantage of my power, and force me to do their bidding." Everyone nodded in agreement. That was definitely a valid reason in their eyes.

The Inuzuka clan spoke up next, "Hey kid can I ask you a few questions that may be a bit more personal?" I shrugged, and I guess she took it as a yes. "Are the horns on your head real?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth everyone immediately began to focus on his ebony black horns.

"Yes they are real. I was born with them actually so they've been there my whole life."

She nodded in understanding, and looked me square in the eye and asked, "What are you?"

Everyone looked confused so she decided to elaborate a bit more as to what she meant. "What I mean is your scent isn't human, it's similar but at the same time distinctly different. I'm not the only one who noticed either. The dogs at the compound have been acting a bit weird, and I believe it's because they haven't smelled a scent like that before."

I was silent for a good 5 minutes before I finally spoke. "That would be the other reason for establishing my own clan. I will not tell you unless you swear on your life to keep this under wraps until my clanship is made official." Everyone nodded their head in agreement, and motioned for me to continue. I took a deep breath and said, "Very well then."

I decided to take a seat before I started talking at the end of the table facing the old man. Everyone looked on expectantly and I started, "You are correct Inuzuka-sama, your dogs have without a doubt been smelling my scent for the past few days. I apologize for any unease I might have caused them. Now as far as what I am is concerned would you like the short version or the long version?"

"The long version if you don't mind."

I nodded, "First of all, just to get this out of the way, I am not human." A collective gasp resounded in the room which I chose to ignore and once again continued, "I am known as a diclonious. I am the very first of a new species, and as such, am the only one in existence so far. It is unclear how I came to be, but I do know that the development of my species could throw the world out of balance if not maintained. I wanted to start my own clan to keep my species under clan protection, I don't want people to know I am of a different species, I want them to think that all of my traits are purely clan related, and therefore cannot be found outside my clan."

This time Shikaku Nara spoke up, "So basically you're trying to prevent diclonious from being taken advantage of. If people knew that you don't have to be born of your clan to have your abilities, then they would run rampant and try to create as many as possible for their own purposes, correct?"

I nodded, "That is the gist of the situation, although that is true I am the only one able to reproduce diclonious unless I give someone the virus of my own will."

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked

"I am basically what you would call the King, just like how only queen ants can reproduce, only king and queen diclonious can reproduce offspring. All other diclonious are sterile. As far as the virus is concerned, if I so choose I can infect any woman or man with the virus, and all their offspring will then be female diclonious. But that is only if it is my will to do so."

The Yamanaka clan head spoke up, "So in other words, if we betrayed you or you betrayed us, another village could end up with an army of diclonious."

"Exactly, although I would never betray Konoha, and have made it clear that my clan will only be allies of Konoha, and its resident clans."

Everyone was silent for a while, trying to absorb the massive amount of information they had just received. Damn they would have been royally screwed if this guy hadn't been so loyal.

The next person to speak surprised everyone, "F-father I will vouch for Naruto-kun. He would never betray the village, and he would make a great clan head."

After Hinata had finished Shino decided to chip in, "It is true father. I have gotten to know Naruto pretty well, and would have to say that he has strong character. He is worthy of the position."

Both clan heads looked at their children in awe. Neither of them had ever heard such high praise about anyone come from their mouths. That was more than enough for them to get on board with this.

Hiashi said, "Very well, I trust my daughter's judgment and am willing to help your clan out in any way the Hyuuga can."

"I agree, we would happily become allies of his clan."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and then went straight into living arrangements, and went through all the laws that applied to him. Just as they were coming to a close the Hokage stood and said, "Alright I officially declare Naruto Uzumaki, clan head of the Uzumaki clan."

Everyone was ready to applause when I spoke up, "Actually Hokage-sama, I would prefer to pick my own clan name if that's alright."

He smiled "Of course, do you have any in mind?"

Then it was my turn to smile as I walked up, and whispered something in his ear. The Hokage's smile widened as I once again took my seat. "Ahem let's try this again shall we?" Everyone nodded. "I officially declare Naruto Uzumaki, clan head of the _Lilium _clan." This time everyone applauded and I thanked them all for their understanding. I was just about to leave when an idea popped into my head.

"As the _Lilium _clan head I would like to humbly request for the Uchiha, Aburame, and Hyuuga clans, to stay behind to briefly discuss some things." Everyone else, realizing they were no longer required to stay immediately all teleported to their homes. Only Naruto and the top three clans in Konoha remained.

"Sorry to do this on such short notice, but I have a proposal for all of you if you are willing to listen." They all nodded.

Hiashi spoke up first, "So what exactly would you like to propose?"

I smiled at that, "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not particularly interested in your power or your wealth. I only considered this deal because of the respect I have for your clan heirs, as well as Itachi Uchiha. They have all proven trustworthy in my eyes, and I am going to make an offer based upon that trust." They were all thrown off by this. They definitely didn't expect this to happen because of the respect that their children had earned from him, Itachi even less so. Especially considering how they first met.

Shino's dad nodded, "Very well then, please proceed."

"Alright then, I would like to propose an alliance between my clan, and all three of yours. That doesn't mean you will have to be in alliance with each other though, so no worries about that. Anyways, if you all agree to this alliance the _Lilium_ clan will be there if you are ever in any kind of trouble. If you are suffering money troubles, or are under attack my clan will be there to fight with you, and support you in your endeavors."

"So what do you ask of us in return for this gracious offer of yours?" Itachi asked.

I grinned. "There are a few conditions to this deal, and that if violated, or not acted upon will result in immediate termination of our alliance."

"So what are your conditions?" Hiashi asked cautiously after seeing the grin on Naruto's face.

"My first condition is that I will only come to your aid in defending you if you are attacked. If you make an offensive attack then we are in no way to be involved with that. You would be bringing it upon yourselves, after all. The second condition requires that Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame inherit the position as clan head, without question. Unless Hinata decides to marry into another clan, in which case another suitable clan head must be found. Now my condition concerning the Uchiha is that as long as Itachi Uchiha is clan head, we will be allies. If he is removed from power or killed, I refuse to renew bonds with their clan unless the next clan head can prove themselves to me."

Hiashi thought about it for this awhile, _this is a generous offer from perhaps the biggest threat in the ninja world right now. Whatever reservations I have about Hinata I'll just have to deal with._ "Alright then, we the Hyuuga clan, accept this deal.

"So does the Aburame clan."

"I have one question."

"What is it Itachi-san?"

"What do you get out of this deal exactly?"

"The only thing I ask conditions aside is that if any diclonious shows up on your doorstep that they would be allowed safe haven. If they, or I ever need protection or a place to stay that you welcome my clan with open arms."

With that Itachi smiled and said, "Well then it looks like we have a deal."

After that I shook hands with Hiashi and Shino's dad, and gave Shino and Hinata a big smile, which they returned. After they left I immediately collapsed in my chair with a loud sigh of relief, leaving only me and the Uchiha behind. Itachi took a seat next to me, and let out a similar sigh while Sasuke was brooding in the corner. Feeling somewhat comfortable in Itachi's presence I decided to let my guard down, even it is only by an inch. I gave a small smile, "This may have been the best day of my life."

"Why is that?" Itachi asked.

"I got to come back to the village after 7 long years, I made my very first friends, and I got to create my own clan. If that isn't a great day I don't know what is."

"Say Naruto?"

"Yeah Itachi-san?"

"No need for the san please just call me Itachi."

I smiled at that, "So what did you wanna ask me?"

"What language was that back at the academy? I couldn't understand what you were saying, but at the same time I felt I didn't need to ask."

I chuckled, "Oh sorry about that, sometimes I flip back and forth between that languages without even knowing it. It is known as Latin. A very ancient language that is rarely known nowadays."

"Hmm interesting, I must look into that. So what did you say in Latin then?"

While we had been talking I had moved towards the window, ready to leap into the starry night sky. "I said, _the mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom, and His tongue shall declare judgment." _then I disappeared into the night.


	3. Squad 8

Author's note: I do not own Naruto, Elfen Lied, or anything related to them. But if I did I would be pretty awesome wouldn't I? Now on with the chapter!

Squad 8

Kakashi's Pov

I can't be late today because of the stupid Genin team assignments. I can't believe I, a former Anbu captain, is going to be dealing with snot nosed Genin. _I bet they won't even be able to pass my test anyways._ As he made his way into the Hokage's office he noticed that Kurenai, and Asuma were already present. _I guess I'm late after all_.

"Kakashi you're late, everyone else has already been assigned." The Hokage said with a not to pleased look on his face.

I chuckled nervously, "Heh heh, well you know how it goes. I got lost on the path of life."

"Pfft more like woke up late, and rushed to get over here." Kurenai chimed in.

I gave her a look that said 'like I care what you think' and turned his attention to the Hokage. "So who are you assigning us to? They better not be a waste of my precious time with Icha Icha Paradise." He said with a perverted gleam in his eye.

_Pervert._ Everyone thought collectively. The Hokage cleared his throat, "Well to be honest there was an, uh I guess you could say unexpected factor, so I haven't been able to figure out if I should change your current assignments, or leave it as is."

"So what is this 'unexpected factor'?" Asuma asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, new clan head of the _Lilium_ clan as of last night."

I pondered this for a moment _Naruto Uzumaki. Why is that name so familiar… wait! Don't tell me!_ "Do you happen to mean the Kyuubi's container?"

Asuma and Kurenai gasped. "I thought he was reported dead 7 years ago because of an attack by the villagers." I said with an accusing glare.

"That is what we told everyone besides some high ranking Anbu. Even the council wasn't aware that he was alive."

"But why would you keep something like that from us, the Jounin of this village?"

He sighed, "You must understand. If word had gotten out about what really transpired then Naruto would've been executed on the spot. So I let him go train until he could defend himself, and he was to return on his 12th birthday."

My eyes narrowed, "So tell us why Naruto is throwing off the team assignments."

"Yeah, even with all that said it doesn't make sense why Naruto would be the one to upset the balance." Asuma drawled.

The Hokage once again sighed, "Naruto's clan has made an alliance with both the Aburame and the Hyuuga clan, and I feel that maybe they should become a team instead of being paired with the Inuzuka."

"Wait a minute, back up for a second. You mean to tell me in just one day, he became a Genin, started his own clan, **and **made an alliance with two powerhouse clans?" I asked.

"No." He replied, "He made an alliance with 3 powerhouse clans. He also made a deal with the Uchiha." I practically fell over at that tidbit of information.

Kurenai looked floored as well when she said, "B-but how did he manage to pull that off, and why would their clans even consider making an alliance with a clan that only has one member?"

Sarutobi chuckled, "I'd say you should ask him yourselves if you're that curious. I'm sure he'd tell you if you asked him."

"Okay so you want those three to be together. That's fine you could just move the Inuzuka onto an assault squad instead of being in a tracker squad. Inuzuka's can be skilled in both tracking and assault."

"That's true, and I've made arrangements for that so the teams are in order, now I just want you three to decide which team you are best equipped to train. Squad 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Squad 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, and Squad 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

Asuma was the first one to speak. "I can't say I'm very familiar with any of their abilities, is there any way to give us an idea of where they're at?"

The Hokage pondered this for a moment before saying, "Since they are academy students there isn't enough to go on, especially concerning kekkai genkais, or clan techniques."

"Well what about Naruto?" I asked. _Surely he must have some idea about Naruto's abilities._

"Sorry to disappoint you Kakashi, but the boy has kept all his capabilities under wraps for fear of his safety being jeopardized. He may be more willing to share now since he is protected by clan laws, but I don't really have much to go on except a basic account of his current level of skill."

_Man this kid is like an enigma wrapped in a mystery, and thrown into a secret._ Kurenai decided spoke up, "Well I guess I'll take the Ino-Shika-Cho team. I'm familiar enough with their clans and their fathers to train them efficiently. I'll make them even greater than their fathers."

Sarutobi smiled, "Very well then I leave them in your hands, you may go and meet up with your squad." With that Kurenai disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Then the Hokage turned to Asuma, "So what will your answer be?"

"I think I am better suited to train Team 8, but not knowing anything about that Naruto kid really throws me off. There might not be anything I can teach him so I'll take the assault team. Assault is my specialty, and that is one thing that I can definitely teach them."

"Alright then I guess it's settled. Team 7 will be under Asuma, and Kakashi will lead Squad 8. Asuma you are dismissed, Kakashi fall back for a moment."

As soon as he left Hokage put up a sound barrier, and looked at me with a serious expression, "Kakashi since you are going to be with Naruto I need to give you a warning."

I almost laughed, but managed to keep a straight face, "What would that be Hokage-sama?"

"Be careful with Naruto, he is a tender-hearted boy, but let me be clear. No one like Naruto has ever appeared before, he is a great asset to this village and very close to my own heart. But the villagers may not see it that way, so I want you to make sure that no more damage is done to that poor boy's soul."

I nodded, "I'll protect him with my life."

He smiled, "Oh and one more word of warning Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Even if I don't know Naruto's precise abilities, I do know one thing. If you're not careful during your test he'll kill you."

I was somewhat put out off by that statement, "What you don't think I can handle a brand new Genin?"

He shook his head, "It's not that, I've seen what he can do before, and let me just say it isn't pretty. I wouldn't warn you unless I thought I should. If you want a better idea as to why I think you needed a warning ask Naruto yourself."

With that said I made my way to the academy_. I hope this whole thing doesn't blow up in my face._

Naruto's Pov

Shino, Hinata, and I found out we were on the same team, and were waiting for our sensei to show up. I was ecstatic that we ended up together and they agreed. We had been waiting well over an hour before Hinata broke the silence.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata what is it?"

"Why did you make an alliance where Shino and I had to become clan heads without question as one of your conditions?"

"I would like to know why you did that as well Naruto." Shino said.

When I realized they may not have wanted to be clan heads I apologized profusely, "I'm sorry I didn't want to force anything on you guys! It was just that I don't think I would be able to trust anyone besides you two in that position."

Hinata shook her head vigorously, "No you don't have to apologize, I-I really appreciate what you did, I trust you as well Naruto and I would be honored to continue the alliance my clan has made with yours."

Shino nodded as well, "I also feel honored that you think so highly of me Naruto. Not many people have been as kind to me as you have, and I feel that I trust you as well."

I gave them a big smile, "Thanks guys you don't know how much that means to me. I can't wait to work with you guys!" I said excitedly.

"Not until our sensei gets here though." Shino pointed out.

"Good point. Geez what's taking this guy so long!" I whined.

"M-maybe he got held up Naruto-kun, I-I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Soon ended up turning into another hour and a half until he finally walked in the room.

We all looked at him expectantly until he said, "My first impression of you guys, mysterious. Meet me on the balcony in 10 seconds." Then he teleported himself upstairs.

We all looked at each other and then teleported ourselves onto the balcony, less than 5 seconds later.

Our sensei looked somewhat surprised when we appeared on the roof so quickly, before immediately putting a blank look on his face. We all sat down and waited patiently for him to begin.

"Hi my name Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your sensei from here on out. I will teach you everything I can about being a ninja along the way. Now let's start with introducing ourselves."

"Um Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What exactly do you want to know? Can you give us an example?"

He sighed like this was the biggest drag ever before speaking again. "I want to know your likes, and dislikes, a basic assessment of your abilities, and your dreams for the future. You start first shades."

Shino looked somewhat annoyed at this nickname, but chose to ignore it. "My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects and my friends. I dislike anyone who hurts insects or my friends. I have recently learned some new clan techniques, and am currently in the process of learning some ancient jutsu, I am somewhat skilled in taijutsu, but prefer long range attacks to close combat. I do not perform genjutsu because of the negative effects it has on my bugs. I cannot say if my ninjutsu is good or not, because no one has judged if it is or not. The bugs in my body are great for tracking, draining chakra, and stealth. My dream is to be a bug master, and be the best clan head my clan has ever had."

_Wow Shino sure is awesome._ I thought. Little did he know Kakashi was thinking along the same lines as himself. "Alright princess it's your turn. Go!"

Hinata gave a small eep and then went straight into it. "My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, I like flower pressing, my friends, and Kurenai-chan. I dislike bullies, and people who hurt my friends. I am currently being taught Jyuken. I can do up to 32 palms, and am working on some more specialty jutsu. I know a few genjutsu that Kurenai-chan taught me, and am continuing to learn from her. I also know my affinity is water. M-my dream is to make a good clan head, and to uphold the alliance between the Hyuuga and the _Lilium_ clan. As well as become the best kunoichi in the village."

Kakashi nodded, "It sounds like you're determined to protect you friends, and keep your word. That is quite honorable. I also hope Kurenai continues to train you in her genjutsu as well. Alright kid with weird cat ears your up last."

I fumed, "Hey they're not cat ears their horns you scarecrow!"

His eyes widened slightly, "Sorry please continue."

I huffed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I like training, my friends, and animals. I dislike prejudiced humans, and those who fail to bring others to justice. I also dislike anyone who hurts my precious people." I sighed _should I really tell him about my vectors? About my eye? Hm I think I'll just mention my vectors for now. "_Can you take a guess as to what my ability is?"

His eye twitched a little when I said that so I took it as a no. I sighed once again, "Fine I'll tell you **one** of my abilities. But I don't want you to go spreading it around to any of the other Genin."

He nodded. "Well, basically I have these things called vectors that more or less invisible hands that I am able to control. They can go straight through anything, and mine are strong enough to cut through diamond, and believe me I really did cut through a diamond once."

Everyone gulped. _That's just scary, _they all thought in unison but snapped out their thoughts because Naruto hadn't even finished explain what they could do.

"They are also able to manipulate physical objects, so if I want to use a weapon I can. They are also completely invisible even to the Sharingan. Unfortunately, if you aren't in my range I can't get you."

"What do you mean by range Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"What I mean is my vectors can only reach so far, but the number of hands I have can more than make up for that."

"How many hands do you have, and what is your range?" Kakashi pressed. He looked genuinely curious.

"I have 14 vectors, and my range is 14 meters going any way."

They all looked at Naruto in awe. Kakashi cleared his throat, "So basically if anyone is within 14 meters of you it's a death wish."

I shrugged, "In a fight? Pretty much. There have been plenty of times where I could have just slashed someone to pieces when I decided to just hold them down instead."

That comment seemed to make them all slightly uncomfortable so I decided to move on, "My dream is for the _Lilium_ clan to prosper, and gain the respect I deserve from this village."

Kakashi was about to ask something before Shino beat him to it. "Naruto is that a kekkai genkai, or is it something a diclonius trait?"

When Shino said that Kakashi started to look lost. Just when I was about to explain Hinata cut in, "Naruto isn't human Kakashi-sensei. He is the first of a new species known as a diclonius, so there abilities cannot be attributed to a bloodline, is that correct Naruto-kun?"

"Uh yeah I would say that it is an ability of the diclonius, it cannot be copied, or transferred through a bloodline. It is what I am, and I assume that if there were other diclonius they would have my abilities as well, albeit to a lesser degree than mine."

"Why would they have abilities less than yours?" Kakashi asked.

This time Shino stepped in for me, "Naruto is what is considered the 'King'. As the King, Naruto is capable of reproducing, and is also considerably stronger than most other Diclonius would be. Basically it is like a queen bee being born, and even though there are other female bees, it is her job to reproduce the offspring. As far as his strength is concerned if I had to guess I would say that his offspring would only have about 4 vectors at most and a range of 2 meters. But I do suppose it depends on various things. But being the King definitely makes him more powerful."

"Thanks for that Shino, Hinata. It's uncomfortable having to explain everything sometimes."

They nodded, "We understand Naruto. We were glad to help." Sino said. While Kakashi watched this little exchange happen he began to digest everything that Naruto had told them. _Dang, no wonder those clans agreed to the alliance. He's practically unstoppable. He seems to be really close to his teammates, I think I'm going to skip the bell test this year. I don't think this team even needs to take it._

"Alright, well thanks for the info. Meet at the bridge tomorrow at 8 am for our first mission. Dismissed." Then Kakashi once again, disappeared.

After all was said and done, Hinata and Shino went home to start their clan head training, and I decided to take a walk through the village to the nearest training ground. Along the way I heard some soft rustling coming from a bush a couple feet in front of me. Curious, I slowly peeked my head into the bush to find a small puppy. It looked at me with frightened eyes. Eyes that could only be gained from experiencing pain beyond words. I reached out to touch him, but he shrunk away.

"It's okay I won't hurt you, I'll keep you safe how about that?" I said in a soft voice.

This time when I reached my hand out it made no movement. I petted him softly, and in that moment I felt I had found someone who truly understood my pain. Then an idea popped into my mind, "You must be hungry huh? How about I go get you some food. I'll be right back." As I got up to leave, I took one last look at the small pup, and went to get some food.

I'll never forget what I saw when I came back. A group of academy students were hovered over the small puppy kicking it with all their might. I was frozen for a moment when I saw the blood seeping its way into the soil. I rushed over, trying to see if I could save him.

"Hey what do you kids think you're doing?!"

At that they all looked up, "What does it look like we're doing? We're beating the life out of this worthless piece of trash." One of them said with pure malice in his voice.

Another one laughed, "Oh look, I think it's already dead!" I immediately pushed them out of the way only to see the last piece of life drain from the small puppy's eyes. I started shaking, "How could you?" I whispered.

"What are you so mad about? It's not like anyone cares what happened to a stupid puppy." As soon as those words finished leaving his mouth my vectors tore him apart. The rest of them looked scared, or they screamed at the sight of their friend who had been alive and well moments before.

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiem, et lingua eius loqueter indicium. _You all have been judged, I will show you no mercy you sorry excuses for humans. **Die.**"

Some tried to run, but it was too late as my vectors split one of them in half, and snapped another kids head off. _2 left_. I grabbed the other two and brought them in near inches of my face.

"W-we're sorry please have mercy!" They cried and begged for mercy for what seemed like hours.

"It's too late for sorry," and with that I had finished them all off. Not even bothering to cover up what I had done. I moved toward the now dead puppy, and with tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered. But I knew that it was too late for sorry. I had failed it. Perhaps the one beacon of light in his life, couldn't protect him when he needed it. _Please forgive me when we meet again. _I made him a simple grave right under a cherry blossom tree. After that I went to the Hokage to inform him of what had happened. He was seemingly understanding, and let me go under the careful watch of Itachi.

We walked in silence for a long time before he decided to speak up. "Why?"

I turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you kill them? They were just kids, they didn't need to die!"

I pondered this for a moment before saying, "Justice doesn't know age or rank, you have sinned regardless, and for that sin humans must pay the price."

"But they could have changed for the better! They were young! They genuinely thought they hadn't done anything wrong. So are you saying people aren't allowed to make mistakes?"

I could tell he was starting to lose his cool, but I continued to remain stoic. "That is the problem."

"What do you mean? What's the problem?"

"The problem is just as you said. They didn't even see the fault in their actions. Despite all their apologies, and all their begging they still didn't understand what they had done was wrong. That is the true makings of a monster. I may be seen as a monster, but at least I know that I have sinned."

"I think I finally understand."

"Understand what?" I asked.

"What justice means to you. Now I understand what your warning truly meant."

"Oh? Just what did it mean then? I'm curious to see what you thought I meant." I said, genuinely curious about what he thought.

It must've shown on my face so he decided to explain. "That was a warning for my brother, not me, am I right?"

"What makes you think that it was a message to your brother?"

He stared intently at me. Like he was trying to figure it out himself. "Because of my brother's pride. You see his pride as sinful, and warned me that justice would be done if he wasn't cleansed of his sin. Am I close?"

I grinned, "No, you're actually right on target. I don't know if you agree with what I have told you. But I do know that I greatly respect you Itachi. So if anyone is capable of proving me wrong it's you."

"Likewise Naruto. I think I just learned something important from this little chat of ours. Good night, and good luck."

"Good night Itachi, _beatus vir qui suffer tentationem, quoniqm cum probatesfuerit accipient coronam vitae."_

Author's note: Hey everyone thanks for supporting this work so far, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. The next chapter will have way more action in it hopefully, so don't worry it's coming! Sorry I skipped the bell test though. I couldn't think of a way to do that without Kakashi being killed, not that the notion bothers me too, much. Anyways the next chapter will be titled The Land of Waves.


	4. The Land of Waves

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied, or claim to own any of their ideas or concepts. Of course the stuff I come with is my own though. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! This chapter took **really** long, and it was really hard to write. I lacked the proper inspiration for this chapter, so sorry about that. Sorry if the action isn't very good either, I'm not really good at it. Thank you all for for the reviews, follows, and favorites as well, it means a lot to me. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>The Land of Waves<p>

Naruto's Pov

We had finished our tenth D rank mission when I decided that we should be ready for a C rank. We were waiting outside of the Hokage's office to be allowed entrance. Our teamwork, and skills have improved greatly over the past few weeks from our brutal training regimens. _After being chased by Kakashi's summons I think I can take on a giant._ When we finally walked in we were greeted with a somewhat distraught looking Hokage, and an irritated Iruka.

"Hey old man how goes it? You have any good missions for us?"

"Naruto show the Hokage more respect when speaking with him!" Iruka scolded like a mother hen.

Sarutobi chuckled, "No it's quite alright Iruka. Me and Naruto go way back, he's like a grandson to me."

I smiled at that. It's nice to know he thinks of me that way. Everyone on my team looked slightly shocked by the news, but decided not to ask me anything.

All of the sudden the old man's face got serious, "I just received word from team 7 that their current mission took an unexpected turn, and is now an A-ranked mission. They have requested back up so I would like Team 8 to go to the Land of Waves, and provide backup."

Kakashi decided to speak up, "Hokage sir I don't think my team is ready for something like-"

He was cut off when all three of us spoke in tandem, "We'll do it."

Kakashi looked somewhat thrown off, but then just gave us one of his eye smiles and said, "Alright we accept."

The trip to the bridge builder's house was rather uneventful, _looks like Team 7 had all the action_. When we finally made it to the front door of the bridge builders house Kakashi turned to look at us with a serious expression on his face. "Now I want you guys to play nice with Team 7, even if you've had trouble with each other in the past, don't let it affect the mission. Is that understood?" We all nodded.

"Well then I guess we should knock on the door." Kakashi said happily as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a very grumpy looking Sakura.

"What do you want?" She blanched.

Shino spoke up, "We're Team 8. We're here because you requested for backup."

She brightened at that, "Oh yeah! Come on in!" She said with a smile. When she realized I was there she immediately wrinkled her face in disgust, "Oh it's you."

I put on a fake smile, "It's nice to see you again Sakura."

"Whatever, just stay out of Sasuke's way you weak idiot with fake horns."

Apparently Hinata noticed the strained look on my face because she decided that she was going to do something about it. "Sakura-san I would appreciate it if you would stop treating our comrade with such disrespect. Naruto is the farthest thing from weak, and if you call him anything that could even be seen as an insult, I will personally put you in the hospital." She took a deep breath and whispered, "And for the record, his horns are real."

I mouthed a thank you to her, and she gave me the most heartwarming smile I had ever seen. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. _Wait. Does this mean I like her? _I decided that I could think about that later as I tried to shake the feeling away. When we walked are attention was immediately drawn to Asuma wielding some crutches.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

Asuma chuckled, "Aw just fought some tough guy, and ended up like this. I should be back to normal in a week."

"Well that's good to know, how is the rest of your squad holding up?" That was the moment that Kiba and Sasuke decided to walk in.

"We're fine, just some minor cuts." Sasuke answered.

Kakashi eye smiled at that, "I'm glad to see it. Now back to business," his face suddenly growing serious, "Can you brief my squad on what has happened thus far?"

Asuma lit a cigarette, "Sure I guess. We originally left on a C rank mission protecting a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits. Everything was fine until the Demon Brothers attacked."

My eyes narrowed at that statement, _why would the Demon Brothers attack a bridge builder?_

"We managed to defeat them, but they escaped while we weren't looking. After that we confronted Tazuna about the true nature of this mission, and he admitted that a strong business man named Gato had taken over Wave, and that he saw the bridge as a threat to his business. So that was how Tazuna ended up walking around with a target on his back. My team agreed that we would continue the mission, but I insisted we call for backup as well."We ran into a Jounin missing nin from Mist after that and that's how i ended up like this.

"What happened to the missing nin?" Shino asked quietly.

Asuma shrugged, "A hunter nin came and put a senbon needle in his neck, and took the body with him."

My eyes narrowed again, "Looks like the missing nin is still alive."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, except for Kakashi, Shino, and Hinata. "What do mean dobe? The hunter nin killed him remember? How much of an idiot can you be?" Sasuke practically growled at me.

I glared at him, "If you don't believe me why don't you ask my teammates? I'm sure they'll tell you the same thing."

"It's true he, in all likelihood, is still alive." Shino said.

"I also agree with what Naruto-kun said, the missing nin is definitely still alive." Hinata said confidently.

Kiba and Sakura were just about to jump in when Kakashi cut them off. He turned to us with a serious expression on his face that demanded an explanation. Shino started, "I have studied the way of the hunter nin, and I know for a fact that they are supposed to dispose of the body on sight. That alone is evidence enough."

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"I have studied somewhat in the medical arts, and if the hunter nin used a senbon needle on his neck, he could have put him in a death-like state instead of actually killing him."

Everyone on Team 7's eyes went wide in shock; when Kakashi asked me why I thought he was still alive I sighed. "Asuma-sensei can you tell us this missing nin's name by any chance?"

He nodded. "His name is Zabuza one the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist."

My eyes widened. I chuckled, "So it was him huh? Well if you really did fight Zabuza, then I can tell you who the hunter nin was." Everyone's eyes bulged.

"How would know that Naruto? Have you met him before?" Hinata asked.

I nodded, "Sure I do. He was my sparring partner for 3 years straight until I had to go back to Konoha. His partners' name is Haku, and he specializes with senbon needles, and he also utilizes a rather rare bloodline."

"So you mean to tell us that you knew a dangerous missing nin, didn't report him, _and_ that you two are sparring partners?" Sakura asked.

I nodded, "It's true that we were sparring partners and it's also true that I didn't report him. But I never found any fault in his actions_." _I frowned slightly.

"That aside did you ever beat him in your spars?" Kakashi asked.

I turned toward him, studying his face intently before replying, "It doesn't really matter now, does it? Even if I've beaten him in the past doesn't mean that the outcome is certain."

"Will you please just humor me Naruto?"

I shook my head. "No. It isn't essential to complete this mission, all I can really tell you is some of their basic skills, and the rest will be up to our skill as ninja."

Sasuke huffed, "I bet you didn't even beat him once, and you're trying to make yourself look better." I chose to ignore that statement. _Does he not know the code of honor when it comes to battle?_ I was just about to bring up the question in my head when Asuma decided to explain it to everyone who was confused by my less than willing to tell attitude.

"Naruto most likely isn't saying anything because of and old code of honor when it comes to battle."

"What code of honor?" Kiba asked. Confusion clear on his face.

"The code of honor is a rather ancient teaching where those in battle are not rewarded based upon if they won or lost, but their valiance, and skill in battle. Someone can lose in a spar, but based on the code of honor, as long as they fought well and earned the respect of other party in their match, then they are recognized. In a way, it means far more than a win or a loss, and shows that even if someone has lost, they are worthy of respect."

Everyone was still digesting this new tidbit of information until Shino decided to say something. "Asuma-sensei is correct. I have read about this code of honor in ancient texts, and it seemed to benefit anyone who went by it. It is rather hard to find this code of honor anywhere though, so I'm curious as to how Naruto came upon it."

Everyone turned their attention to me. I gulped. _It's not like I can tell them I've been learning ancient texts with Father. _

"**Just tell them that you have a great vast of knowledge that is all in your mind."**

_Thanks Father._

"I have several ancient texts in my mind, as well as a vast knowledge of many things, it's nothing to concern yourself with." I waved them off. Everyone looked at me with disbelief in their eyes. Everyone snapped out of it when the bridge builder's daughter Tsunami called us for dinner. We all sat down, thanked her for the meal, and began to eat. She smiled warmly at us, then a new face happened to walked into the room. It was a little boy with a worn out fishing hat on his head who looked rather grumpy at the moment. He quietly walked over to the table and took a seat next to Tsunami. She visibly brightened.

"Oh, everyone I would like to introduce you to my son Inari. Inari say hello."

"Hello." He said, almost at a whisper.

Everyone present returned his greeting. I just nodded my head. All that could be heard for the next few minutes was the clanking of silverware, and the creaking of the floorboards. "So," Tazuna said, "What exactly is the plan, and who will be protecting me as I continue working on the bridge?"

Asuma spoke up next, "I think you will be safe for the time being, but I will send Sakura with you just in case. Since Zabuza is currently incapacitated no one should be attacking you for at least a week."

"What should we do until then?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi and Asuma both glanced at each other and nodded, "We will have a joint training between the squads to prepare for the upcoming onslaught."

"You guys won't be able to defeat Gato he'll kill you!" Inari stood on his chair, a fierce look in his eye.

"Look kid, you have 8 elite ninja in your house to protect you, and you think a small, chubby business guru is going to kill us? I think not." I quip. While Hinata and Shino are trying to stifle a laugh bubbling in the back of their throats.

Inari fumed, "You're wrong! He's going to get you I just know he is! No one can escape him! It's useless!"

Now I was starting to get annoyed, "Kid you're only as useless as you let yourself be. If there is something you want to achieve you have to do it yourself. The only reason that Gato has control of Wave right now is because no one chose to fight for their freedom. It's as simple as that."

Now tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, "What do you know? It's not like you've never suffered! I bet you've never even seen someone die right before your eyes! What would you know about hardship HUH!"

The room was deathly quiet. Okay. Now I was mad. "Stop whining, and complaining like you're the only one who has ever suffered, or had something bad happen in their life. Believe me when I say there are people who are have suffered far more than you can imagine! Don't just assume everyone's life has been easy!"

Now I was in full rant mode. "Take Hinata for example, she could never earn her father's approval, and was looked down upon by her clan for not meeting their expectations. Shino was picked on every day at the academy for his bugs, and most of the village thinks that his clan is gross. Good grief even Sasuke has had it bad! Almost his entire clan was wiped out in one night. Believe me he watched them die! Now how are you going to tell me that no one has had it worse than you."

Everyone was stunned speechless. They definitely weren't expecting Naruto to go off on the kid. Sasuke was equally surprised, maybe even more so that Naruto had even acknowledged the fact that his clan had been slaughtered.

I was about to walk out the door when I heard a small voice say something. "What was that?" I asked.

"What about you?" Inari said in a small voice.

I smiled grimly, "I don't want to give you nightmares." I said in a much softer voice then before, and with that I walked into moon-lit night.

Sasuke's Pov

Everyone was still sitting at the dinner table when Naruto left. You could feel the unanswered questions in lingering in the air. Just as I was about to ask something I thought better of it. _I should at least wait until Inari leaves._ Everyone continued to eat in silence until Inari decided to excuse himself from the table. Everyone visibly seemed to relax when he left, and Tsunami made her way to the kitchen to start the dishes that we had piled up. Tazuna decided to retire for the night since he would have to wake up early tomorrow, and only me and my fellow ninja were left to bask in this rather tense silence.

Since it seemed that everyone was too afraid to ask I decided to bring it up first. "Anyone know what that was about?" All of them visibly tensed at the question.

"Do you two know anything?" Kakashi asked the remaining members of Team 8.

Shino shook his head, "He hasn't told me anything about his past experiences, or present ones. We're friends, and I believe he trusts me, but I get the feeling he's afraid that after I hear more about him I won't want to be his friend anymore."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement, "I think that Naruto is carrying a heavy burden on his shoulders, and he doesn't want to bother anyone else with his struggles."

"But what could have happened that was so bad that it would give Inari nightmares? I mean he told the kid that I saw my entire clan slaughtered, and I'd say that's pretty gruesome. Is his past really that bad?" I asked the two Jounin in the room.

Kakashi sighed, "I think I know part of the reason why he's afraid to tell Hinata and Shino anything, but I can't honestly say I know everything that has happened to him so far in his life."

Asuma visibly tensed at Kakashi's words, "I probably know a few more things about Naruto than Kakashi, and I would have to say from what I know his life, for lack of a better word, sucked."

For some reason I found myself thinking back to the conversation I had with Itachi after the Genin exams. _Itachi said he still had nightmares about what Naruto could do. Maybe he knows something about it!_

I turned back to face Asuma, "Does Itachi happen to know what happened? He told me that he still has nightmares about whatever happened."

Asuma's face was grim, "Yes, Itachi does know. Actually he was the one of the Anbu that arrived on the scene. I'm lucky. I only heard about it from the Hokage, I wasn't actually there to experience it."

"I told you it was the stuff of nightmares." Everyone visibly jumped as Naruto walked over to where we were sitting in the living room. He stood there for minute before he decided to sit next to Hinata.

"So you know what we're talking about?" I asked. My curiosity reaching its peak.

"Yeah I do. Although I wasn't aware that Itachi knew, but I guess I should have guessed since he already knew my name when we met. I should apologize to him for having to see that."

"See what Naruto?" Hinata asked.

He took a shaky breath, "I-I'm not ready to answer that question, and I'm pretty sure that it's an S class secret. It's not like I could tell you even if I want to; actually most of my bigger secrets are either protected by clan laws, or are S class secrets in the village. If anyone found out, and I didn't inform the Hokage of it, then it could mean some serious problems for me, as well as the village."

Everyone was shocked, including me. _Are you kidding me? Holy crap, who is this guy?_

He stood up again, "Well I'm gonna hit the hay. If you want to know you'll either have to get for the Hokage's permission, or wait until the truth comes out on its own. Good night."

Everyone else decided to let it go for the time being, and went to bed. They had training to do tomorrow anyways.

Naruto's Pov

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my window. Apparently I wasn't the only the sun's bright rays decided to wake up, as I heard Sasuke, and Shino starting to wake up. I groaned. "Morning," I said still half asleep.

"Morning." Sasuke mumbled. Shino just nodded his head. As we all began to get dressed I felt a pair of eyes practically burning a hole in my back.

"What are you looking at?" I practically snarled at the prideful Uchiha heir.

He just blinked. "I was looking at all the tattoos you have, especially the one on your back."

This time it was my turn to blink, "Eh? Oh you mean that? It's nothing to concern yourself with."

He squinted, "But what language is it in, and why would you write it on your back?"

I huffed, "If you must know it's written in Latin. The reason it's written on my back is because the lyrics are the foundation for my clan, including its name."

This tidbit of information immediately caught both Sasuke's and Shino's interest.

"Naruto would it be okay if we looked at it." Shino asked tentatively .

I shrugged, "It's not like I put it there thinking people wouldn't see it. I won't tell you what it says though, you'll have to figure it out yourselves." I lifted my shirt to show them my tattoo. My tattoo is written in a beautiful script, each letter gracefully swooping across my skin.

Sasuke began to read it out loud, "Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

_Et lingua eius lqueter indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffer tentationem,_

_Quoniqm cum probatesfueril accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie,ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena_

_O castitatis_

_Lilium"._

"The only word I know in this entire song of yours Naruto is _Lilium_, and I don't even know what that means." Sasuke deadpanned I shrugged.

"Didn't you say the first two lines to my brother once? I know that you told him what it meant, but I can't remember what you told him."

"That's probably because I didn't want you to know. I don't want to tell anyone outside of my clan." I said.

Sasuke looked confused, "Then why did you tell my brother what you said?"

"I just had a feeling he'd understand." I said, with complete honesty.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say more, but quickly shut his mouth, and decided to brood. I had a small smile on my face. No one had ever seemed so interested in me before, and I've got to say that I kinda like the feeling.

Time skip- One week later Naruto's Pov

"Hey Naruto are you ready for today?" Hinata asked.

I nodded, "I think so, and I definitely won't lose."

Shino also nodded his head, "There's no way we can lose after all our hard work." Everyone nodded in agreement.

We had just finished up breakfast when Kakashi and Asuma summoned us to the living room. Team 7 was already there waiting for us as well.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Ahem, today we are going to give each of you your own mission to carry out based on where your skills can be best utilized. Team 7 will receive their assignments first."

Asuma lit a cigarette and started giving Team 7 their assignments. "Sakura I want you to guard the bridge builder, Sasuke I would you to take on his apprentice, and Kiba I want you to stay here, and protect Tazuna's family just in case."

"But Asuma-sensei-" Kiba started.

"But nothing." Asuma cut him off. "We will send for you if we believe it to be necessary, and I will be staying here as well since my wounds haven't completely healed. That is all. Kakashi will give you further instructions."

Team 7 nodded their heads in consent. Kakashi once again spoke up. "Team 8 these are your assignments; Hinata and Shino will be taking on the Demon Brothers, and Naruto you will be a libero of sorts."

I must have looked confused by his words because he ended up clarifying it for me. "What I mean is I want Naruto to help out in Hinata, and Shino's fight if necessary as well as Sasuke's."

I raised my hand, "What about Zabuza? Once he knows I'm there he's going to want to spar with me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You will also be helping in that fight if you so choose. But do you really think he won't try and kill you?"

I was confused by that question, "What do you mean? When you spar you always try to kill each other, if he wasn't trying to kill me I would think he was someone else."

Kakashi seemed somewhat surprised by this answer, but chose to ignore it for now. "Fine Naruto, if you get the chance to help me out then you are welcome to do so."

I nodded. It didn't show on my face, but I was really excited to see Zabuza and Haku again. With that final set of instructions Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna, and I all headed for the bridge. When I saw who was on the bridge when I got there I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I ran ahead to greet them along with Kakashi.

"Hey guys long time no see!" I said.

Zabuza looked me over for a moment, and so did Haku until they finally realized it was me. Zabuza gave a loud appreciative laugh. "Well, well what do we have here! It seems that the number one person in my bingo book, and the Copy Ninja Kakashi decided to show up. What a surprise it is to see you here Naruto! How have you been doing in that stuffy village of yours?" I stifled a laugh.

"I've been doing fine thanks. I hope you and Haku have been doing well."

"We have, thank you Naruto-sensei." Haku said, apparently deciding that he didn't need the mask anymore, and took it off only to reveal an ethereal looking smile.

"Sensei?" Kakashi looked confused.

"What I didn't tell you? I was Haku's teacher, I taught him everything he knows in return I got to spar with Zabuza."

Even with his mask disbelief was clearly etched on his face. It was funny. "Ha ha, I guess we'll have to see if you can beat my student Sasuke."

Everyone else had caught up by that point, and were also surprised by this news. "Hn. Anyone who was taught by a dobe like you isn't worth my time. Before Sasuke realized it Haku was holding a senbon needle to his throat, and Zabuza had his sword inches from chopping his head off.

"Don't ever talk about my sensei like that again. You don't know anything about him, yet you disrespect him; how unsavory." Haku said with a fierce look in his eye.

Zabuza had an equally fierce look on his face, "Are you telling me Naruto, who is known as The Instant Death Ninja, as well as my former sparring partner is a loser? Don't be so conceited kid."

Sasuke, and everyone turned pale at the mention of my little nickname. I sighed, "You guys let that idiot go, I respect his brother, and I would hate for him to be sad because of his younger brother's passing."

At that Haku, and Zabuza immediately withdrew their weapons, and looked at him in surprise. "Is that so? This guy must be something for you to respect him Naruto." Zabuza said with a somewhat questioning gaze.

I nodded, "He truly is, and I believe he will be a great friend to me in the future."

Sasuke looked confused, "Wait since when are you and my brother such good friends?"

I shrugged, "I don't know I just get the feeling that we are."

It looked like he was going to say something else when Haku decided to throw a senbon needle at his neck. He noticed at the last second, and only managed to dodge by a hair.

Haku started walking closer to Sasuke before stopping to look at me for a moment. "Master, you always taught me to fulfill any mission I took on, regardless of the enemy I was facing. So even if it is one of your comrades Master I will not hesitate to subdue him."

I nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't taken my words to heart." I turned to face Zabuza already getting myself in a battle stance, and summoning two of my vectors, "I assume this will be a battle between two fellow swordsmen to prove themselves, and gain the others' respect through battle."

He nodded, and also seemed to get ready, "Where there is no winner or loser, but simply a battle for honor, and respect. I agree that that is how it should be, but don't blame if you die by my sword."

I grinned, "Likewise Zabuza." I crossed my arms over my chest, and put chakra into the swirling butterfly seals on my arms, and summoned two beautiful looking katanas. One was black as the horns adorning my head, and the other was as white as the clouds in sky , the handles of the swords were pure black, and white. "I summon thee the Sword of Void, and the Sword of Light in this battle for my honor. Yin and Yang, Resonate!"

The swords began pulsing dark, and light energy until a single white spot appeared on the black katana, and a single black a spot appeared on the white katana.

Kakashi looked dumbfounded, "N-Naruto what did you just do?"

"Simple, these swords are like Yin and Yang, they are separate, yet are part of each other, and ultimately connected. When they resonate with each other, they basically move in a way that benefits the other. The swords have minds of their own, and are ultimately linked to each other after they resonate. This makes them partners because they know exactly what the other is going to do."

"B-but Naruto-kun how did you get those swords?" Hinata asked.

I laughed, "Oh I made them myself. Pretty neat huh?"

Everyone looked at me like I was an alien that had just come from the sky. Zabuza gave an appreciative laugh, "What? You guys thought that real swordsmen had their swords made for them? A real swordsmen makes his own sword with everything in his heart, and soul. A swordsmen's weapons are a reflection of himself."

No one answered Zabuza's question, but instead continued to stare at us dumbly. I looked around _we aren't alone are we?_ I turned my full attention back to Zabuza, and said in a rather loud voice, "Hey Zabuza why don't you call out the Demon Brothers from their hiding place."

Zabuza smirked, "So you knew huh? Guess I can't keep anything from you huh? Come on out boys." Not wasting any time the Demon Brothers appeared next to Zabuza in what seemed like an instant.

"I can't believe that guy knew we were here." One of the brothers grumbled. I ignored their comment, and proceeded to throw my swords into seemingly thin air before being grasped by my two vectors and swung around experimentally. I felt the urge to laugh at the looks on everyone's faces, but held it in as I put a serious expression on my face.

"Guys I believe it is time for us to fight." I put my hands in the correct position, and said in a booming voice, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" After I had performed the jutsu 3 Naruto's popped into existence. "Now I can help in everyone else fight if need be, but be warned my clones have been ordered to stay out of it unless they deem it necessary to jump in. So don't rely on them to save you. Good luck."

Shino gave a smile small, "You too my friend."

"Good luck Naruto-kun." Hinata said, and then they disappeared along with the Naruto clone into the deep mist.

"What are you two waiting for? Go after them!" Zabuza roared, and the Demon brothers immediately made their way into the foreboding mist.

"Are you ready to lose boy?" Haku asked in a confident manner.

"Hn. I won't be beaten by someone that was trained by that dobe. Bring it." Sasuke smirked, and they immediately left to continue their battle. Now the only people left were Sakura who was guarding Tazuna, me, Kakashi, and Zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He turned to me, "What is it Naruto?"

"Could you not interfere with our match? This is a battle for my honor, and ultimate respect. So unless you think I'm in a real pinch would you mind staying out of it?"

He looked hesitant at first, but ended up giving in. "Fine, just let me know if you need help okay?"

I nodded, and gave him a big appreciative smile as thanks. Kakashi made his way to where Tazuna, and Sakura were, and watched us intently. I turned to Zabuza with a foxy grin on my face. "Looks like it's just you and me."

He gave me and evil grin, "Guess this means I can't hold back now can I?"

I shook my head, "Like I would ever let you." I got my swords ready, as my vectors swung them around with practiced ease. As for my physical body I just stood there with my arms crossed, and waited. I could easily make my intentions known to the swords through the vectors, so all I really had to do was stand there, and wait with my arms crossed.

"Kubikiribocho level 2 start!" All of a sudden Zabuza's word began to split into two long swords. He whipped them around a few times, and got into a battle stance. "Ready?"

I grinned, "Do you even have to ask? Let's go!"

Hinata's Pov

I could tell as soon as we started fighting them that it wouldn't be easy. "Shino I'll take the one on the right, you take the one on the left okay?"

He nodded,"Got it."

"Aw you two think that you can beat us on your own? How cute."

We both ignored the taunt and immediately got in our fighting stances. We waited for them to make the first move. In an instant they were on us. Shino managed to dodge his punch and tried to knee him in the gut,but he was too quick and managed counter with a kick. Shino stumbled a little, and then suddenly disappeared into a horde of bugs. Then he suddenly appeared behind his opponent.

"That is my Bug Clone jutsu, and unfortunately for you since you touched me my bugs I can drain you of your chakra. Sweet dreams."

The demon brother whirled around in another attempt to hit Shino only to find he wasn't there. Moments later he was sprawled on the ground unconscious.

"Brother!" The other brother screamed.

I decided to take this chance to make my move. I was immediately upon him, and before he could do anything we were in an intense taijutsu battle. He pulled a kunai out and immediately went for my heart, but I luckily managed to block the chakra points in his arm. He tried to attack with the same arm, but all it did was hang limply at his side.

"Y-you! What did you do to me!" He screamed.

I didn't even flinch, "I blocked the chakra points in your arm, you can't use it anymore." This seemed to spur him on even more as he went to punch me in the face. I expertly stopped his punch with the back of my hand and tried to sweep him off his feet. I just managed to put him off balance and he came tumbling down to the ground. The next time he looked up I had a kunai to his neck.

"Surrender."

He shivered, "Alright I give up. You win."

With that I chopped him in the neck for good measure and turned toward Shino. "A-are you okay Shino?" I inquired softly.

He nodded, "I'm fine ,these guys were pretty easy to take down oddly enough."

I nodded in agreement, "I just hope Naruto-kun is doing alright too."

Sasuke's Pov

I'm starting to regret what I said to Naruto before, this Haku guy is tough. I spin around trying to find what mirror he jumped into only to find senbon flying at me from the opposite direction. I quickly parry them only to find them coming at me from all directions. As they come zooming toward me i decide to try something, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The fire manages to deflect or melt most of the needles and I manage to deflect the rest with my kunai. I smirk. After watching him go around and around I can finally see him.

_Alright now it's time to win this! _Just as I'm about to deliver the finishing blow he swoops down from behind me and puts a kunai to my neck.

"It seems you awakened your bloodline during this duel, but it won't help you now. Surrender!"

_Now!_ I manage to grab his wrist and fling him forward, slamming him into the ground. This time I'm the one holding a kunai to the others' necl. "Surrender." I say with a condescending smirk on my face.

"Why you-!"

"That's enough you two."

We both turn around only to find a shadow clone of Naruto looking at us with a impressed look on his face. "I declare this match a draw; you were both fantastic and I hope you have earned each others' respect and honor through this duel."

I really hated to leave it at this, but it looked like the match had been decided so I decided to listen to Naruto just this one time. I huff, "Whatever."

After Haku manages to stand up he formally bows to me. "You have gained my respect and are worthy of honor. It was a pleasure to fight you Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Is all I seem to get out as I walk away from my very first battle of honor. _I'll never admit it out loud but I feel really honored right now. I can even feel the respect for my opponent after I've already walked away._

"Don't worry Haku; he may seem like a jerk, but he definitely acknowledges you now." He grins.

A small smile makes its way onto my face as I make my way toward the main event. Naruto's battle.

Naruto's Pov

This is going to be fun. I knew it the second Zabuza launched at me with his sword. He tried to get to me before my vectors could react, but it was too late. Our swords clash with a resounding clang as we battle it out. My swords react to every move Zabuza makes and before I know it we're fiercely battling it out. Just when I think I've pushed him back I'm attacked from behind, but before it can do any damage I slice it in half with my vectors.

I smirk, "Using Water Clones on me already huh? How uncool of you Zabuza. I guess it's time I got serious huh?"

Zabuza huffs, "You can really be a pain you know that? Toying with me like I was some lowly scum. I'm the Demon of the Mist, not a lowly Genin you know!

"Well it's not like you weren't holding back either you know." I said.

Kakashi watches on in awe, "They were holding back? You have got to be kidding me."

"Here I come!" Zabuza shouts.

This time instead of just parrying Zabuza's attacks I go on the offensive. Swords swinging through the air as one; fluid and clear. Zabuza's swords are roaring in the heat of battle fiercely countering my attacks with heavy clangs. I let my thoughts be known to my swords, _attack with all of your might, and I will deal with the rest. _They vibrate in understanding. in a split second Zabuza was upon them, his two swords about to come down on my own. With all power I had the Sword of Void met both of Zabuza's swords at once, and held them back while the Sword of Light swept down from above and attempted to sever Zabuza's hands off. Just when i thought victory was in my sights Zabuza dissapeared into a puddle of water.

Realization dawned on me, and before I could so much as lift a finger Zabuza had his sword to my neck. Of course just because i couldn't lift a finger doesn't mean I couldn't use my _vectors._ I grabbed his arms and his legs and began to apply pressure to them.

"Looks like it's my win Zabuza."

I begin to apply even more pressure until I here a few resounding snaps coming from his arms. He immediately loses his grip on his swords and they fall to the ground a clattering sound. I turn around to face him and artfully swing my swords, and bring them within centimeters of his neck.

Zabuza lets out a hearty laugh, "Yeah right! It ain't over yet, pretty boy."

I grin evilly, "If you're talking about that extra Water Clone of yours I've already taken care of it."

His eyes widen, "B-but when?"

"Simple, I made a Shadow Clone just for the occasion before we started fighting. I'm sure that you did the same thing am I right?"

He sighs, "Looks like you got me this time Naruto, I concede defeat, you win."

I grin and release him from my grasp and he crumples to the ground unconscious. The pain from the bones I crushed must have been to much for him to handle.

I flash a peace sign at everyone watching, and flash a huge grin. "And that's how it's done ladies and gentleman."

Everyone is in a state of shock until they hear an ominous voice coming from he other side of the bridge. "I guess it was too much to ask for that low life trash to finish the job. As if I was going to pay him anyway."

I turn around and am faced with a short, chubby man in a suit. Realization hits me, "You must be Gato, and those are you goons I presume?"

Everyone tenses, and begins to size up their enemy. He had at least a hundred goons with him, and even though they seemed weak their numbers were overwhelming for just a handful of ninja.

Gato turns and looks at me, "You must be the one who defeated my employee here, I must say I'm impressed. Why don't you come work for me? I'll make it worth your while." Gato says with a sleazy grin on his face.

I shake my head, "Sorry but I'll have to decline. Besides, I don't think you'll be alive long enough to have me work for you anyway."

I gesture behind me, and lo' and behold there stood people from the Land of Waves led by a little boy with a fishing cap on his head.

He waves, "Naruto-nii everyone came to fight! We've decided to fight back and protect our land!"

I smile, "I'm glad. I'm sure your father would be very proud."

Kakashi turns to Tazuna, "Would you like for us to fight as well? You're still our employer."

Tazuna nods, "Please help however you can, so we can end Gato's tyranny once and for all!"

Kakashi nods, "Alright everyone stay here, I'll handle this! Naruto you come too!"

I frown,"Sorry but I'm gonna sit this one Kakashi-sensei. It isn't my battle to fight anymore."

He sighs,"Fine, but at least pick up Zabuza, and Haku."

I sigh, "Don't need to, they're right here." I point to a sot a couple feet away from me, and Zabuza and Haku appear.

Kakashi looks surprised, but just dissapears and heads into battle. It was a long, bloody battle that ended with Gato's death and the freedom of the Land of Waves. Kakashi kicked butt in battle and we all regrouped at Tazuna's house and made our way to the bridge once again.

"So what are you going to name the bridge?" I asked.

Tazuna grins at me, "I think I will name it the Great Naruto Bridge."

My eyes widen, "Are you sure? I mean I didn't do anything worthy enough of getting named after this bridge."

He nods, "Of course! You brought back the people's fighting spirit, and my grandson's as well. That makes you more than worthy."

I smile, "Thank you, we'll come visit again sometime!"

"Bye!" Inari waves, and we all wave back until they are out of sight.

"Looks like everything's settled, right Naruto?" Shino asked.

"Yup, looks like our first C rank was a success!"

Kakashi gives me a look, "Naruto, that was an A rank mission by the time we got there."

I tilt my head, "Really? I thought that's what a C rank was like."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Naruto-kun what happened to your friends? Where did they go?" Hinata asked.

I just sigh, "They're probably on their way to their next job if I had to guess."

"Shouldn't we have captured them though? They are missing ninja after all." Kiba asked.

I roll my eyes, "Like Konoha actually goes after missing nins. I was labeled one as soon as I left this village and no one ever came after me. Though, probably for a different reason."

"You left the village? When?" Sakura asked, her curiosity at its peak.

I nod, "Yeah I left when I was very young, and I didn't come back until now."

"Weird."

"Naruto is it true that you are the Instant Death Ninja?" Kakashi asked wearily.

I look at him, "If you're asking if that was my name as a missing nin then yes, that was what I was called."

His eyes narrow, "You're dangerous."

I chuckle, "I thought that was obvious."

"I've never heard of the Instant Death Ninja before, he can't be that big of a deal." Sasuke grumbled.

Asuma shakes his head, "The only reason you kids haven't heard of him is because no one was leaking confidential info to academy students. Trust me, the Instant Death Ninja was starting to become a serious problem in the ninja world."

I rub the back of my head nervously, "Yeah sorry about that, but it wasn't like I had many other options at that point. You two should that much at least is true. plus, I had to deal with The Voice."

"The Voice? You've never mentioned that before Naruto." Shino said.

My lips are set in a thin line, "That's because the village wouldn't trust me if they knew about The Voice."

"But they won't trust you if you don't tell them either." Shino pointed out.

"That may be so, but they don't need to know until it becomes a problem."

"But what if they could fix it so you didn't have it anymore." Hinata asked.

I shake my head grimly, "I cannot be freed of The Voice, because it is the curse of being born a diclonius. I may be a different species, and stronger for it, but The Voice is the fatal drawback for diclonius."

"So it's your weakness right? Like if an enemy was looking for a way to defeat you it would be The Voice?" Kiba asked.

"I never said The Voice was a weakness I said it was a curse. If the enemy finds out about The Voice, and thinks of it as a weakness they will surely regret it."

"What do mean 'regret it'? Naruto this is important!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"That's enough inquiry about me for one day so let's just go report to old man and head home."

Everyone was silent for the rest of the way, and after we reported to the Hokage we all went our separate ways.

_It was a fun mission, I'm glad I went. I hear the Chunin exams are coming up as well. I hope I can improve enough by then._ I finally reached my log cabin in the woods outside of Konoha and promptly went inside and fell asleep. Harder times were coming, and I could use the sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hope you guys liked it! The next couple chapters will probably be on the Chunin exams so look forward to it. Also I'm going to relabel this as a regular Naruto fanfiction instead of an Elfen Lied crossover. I honestly don't see myself using anything besides the the concepts in Elfen Lied, and I don't want people to think that I'm going to use any Elfen Lied characters. Anyways thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
